


Observations

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy finds out what Alexander has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Peggy Schuyler was in her home in Albany when she first heard the news.  She had sat down to write to her dear sisters and was interrupted when a loud knock at the door sounded throughout the house.  She walked to door and opened it, but there was no one to be found.  Just as she was about to close the door, she noticed a package on her doorstep.  Picking it up, she closed the door and took it back to her desk.

She opened the package and found inside a thick pamphlet entitled, _Observations on Certain Documents Contained in No. V & VI of “The History of the United States for the Year 1796,” In Which the Charge of Speculation Against Alexander Hamilton, Late Secretary of the Treasury, is Fully Refuted._  She had heard rumors of Alexander’s supposed misdeeds, but she did not believe he would be so careless―he was dedicated to his country and his wife.  Nevertheless, she read on in the hopes of finding an answer.

“The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me.”

Peggy gasped audibly and her hand flew to her mouth.  Surely this can’t be, but, though she wished it to be false, it was there in black and white.  Alexander had an affair and not only was he admitting it freely to a nation, but he was doing so in an outrageous manner.  She continued reading only to find he included letters from his mistress, details accounts of their goings-on, and confessions that he brought this girl into his home.

Peggy was livid.  The audacity of Hamilton was astounding to her.  He commits adultery and then had the nerve to publish almost a hundred pages detailing his crime in the hopes that he will clear his name of rumors of improper speculation.  He was blind if he thought he could clear his name―he had merely substituted one sin for another.  How could he do this?  How could treat Eliza in so horrible a manner as this?

Poor Eliza.  Her dear sister was surely devastated to hear of her husband’s infidelity.  Peggy knew her sister was immensely kind and had a loving soul, but this was too much.  She needed to prepare to leave at once.  She would go to Philadelphia to be with her sister in her time of need.  Before she went to pack for her trip, she paused to write a letter to Alexander.

_Alexander,_

_So often have I written to you as ‘My Dear Alexander,’ but no more.  You are no longer the dear man I held in confidence.  I am quite ashamed right now of the way in which you have conducted yourself._

_I have just finished your Observations and I must admit, in fact, I do so freely admit, that you have committed a terrible offense.  Not only are your actions despicable, but the manner in which you revealed your mistakes is vile._

_I never thought you would dishonor and injure my sister as you have.  I will soon be traveling to be by her side, but I do not wish to you see you.  Not now, perhaps not ever.  Immediately, my only thoughts are of Eliza and her wellbeing._

_Do you know I once made a comment to Angelica about you being a “Knight of the Bedchamber.”  Never would I have guessed I might someday be proven correct._

_May you find a better way, Alexander.  
_ _M.  Schuyler_ _Van Rensselaer_


End file.
